The Kou Empire
Welcome to the Kou Empire! Economy The Kou Empire is a fairly wealthy Empire where most of the citizens of value do not want for much. The taxes that the empire forces upon those who choose to live within her borders. As the Empire grows those who chose to apply more than standard taxes to the coffers of the Empire while reaping benefits beyond many others who chose to sit and enjoy the luxury of living in the Kou Empire. Tax Liability: This is an optional tax which protects you under the law from any and all attacks from undead citizens. Failure to pay this tax by the end of each month will result in you having your protections stripped from you till you make good on your payment which can take up to a week to process so it is typically unwise to miss a month. Also, should you be slain within any settlement part of the Kou Empire you shall be raised by a method convenient to the empire at that moment. In order to reap the benefits of being raised at the Empire's expense, you must have been: a resident within the Kou Empire for 6 months, a contributing member of the Empire for at least 2 months, a second-year student or a first-year student in good standing. Tax Liability Amount: 5BP (5000gp) per 6 months. Definition: Resident - A resident is a person or creature whose only or primary (Resides within at least 75% of the time) permanent residence LAWFULLY resides within the Kou Empire. Government And Empire Structure Describe the settlement's government. Include the notable PCs and NPCs that run the settlement's affairs. The Kou Empire has a Magocracy type government, Maxie Reiko is the absolute ruler of this Empire. As one of the most powerful mages currently known there has yet to be anyone who challenges her in her Empire. What she says is always law any refusal to her laws shall result in the reconditioning and a drop to the lowest level of the Empire. * 1st Level of Citizenship: All upper tier mages and casters of Arcane, Divine and Psychic magic. As well as all upper tier intelligent undead who must adhere to the laws and rules of the Empire. This is extended to all Highly Skilled Martials who serve as part of Kou's Army * 2nd Level of Citizenship: It is extended to all the Magnostadt Academy’s second-year students and above and to all the mages who have the Magnostadt or Kou nationality. Martial's lacking magic may be granted this level by the Empress of the Kou Empire based on service and completion record. * 3rd Level of Citizenship:' '''It is extended to first-year students who have pasted three of their tests. Lesser intelligent undead such as ghouls and ghasts, and creates around their strength and intellect, so long as they adhere to all the laws and rules of the Empire. * '''4th Level of Citizenship: '''It's is extended to all recruits to the Kou Empire. * 5'th Level of Citizenship': The noncitizens of Kou Empire who are not able to pay the tax liability. Laws # The word of Her Imperial Majesty is LAW, there is no higher word and all debate ends with her decree. # All property within the kingdom at the very core belongs to the kingdom, should you betray the kingdom both your life and property are forfeit. # Respect all officials and council members as they are your superiors and betters. Failure to respect any government official or council member will result in that member putting you in your place. # Intelligent Undead, Monsters and other creatures are all able to be citizens of the Kou empire provided that they are willing to put their abilities and strengths for the good of the empire as a whole. # It is unlawful to take the life of a creature who is protected underneath liability protection, a creature who is underneath the protection may offer themselves as food but their life is not to be taken. If a creature is found to have taken the life of a creature underneath this protection even if the victim is under the effects of enchantment or compulsion the offender may have their life considered forfeit. This judgment shall be made on a case by case basis. # Good aligned paladins or any paladin aligned with a deity who hates undead and or seeks to destroy undead are strictly forbidden from entering the Kou Empire. # Those who do continued work that benefits the Kou Empire for the New Dawn Guild may receive up to Tier 3 citizenship, at the request of the New Dawn Guild. # Paladins who seek to work for the guild may receive a Writ of Passage allowing them the rights to travel to and from the New Dawn Guild and the notice board, or to perform any job which they will be given a permit to be places relevant to their work. Paladins who commit acts that benefit the Kou Empire may receive up to Tier 4 citizenship status and will be allowed to own a home in a specific section of town, but may not run or operate a business or a church in the Kou Empire without seeking approval from the Counsel itself. This is the only exception allowed to Law 6. # Kidnapping a citizen of the Kou Empire is a criminal offense and punishable by stripping your own citizenship and being pressed into slavery for the Empire. # Kidnapping a foreign citizen or agent of which the Kou Empire has a mutually beneficial or positive relationship is punishable in the Kou Empire by stripping citizenship, and being pressed into slavery of the foreign agent you kidnapped. This currently includes Free Haven, Hammer, and the Sin Empire. # Attempted Assault is now a legal punishment punishable by a heavy fine or jail sentence, at the Empire's decision up to 10,000 gold and/or jail time up to 3 years. # Council Members may be above most taxes, but they are not above laws, save for the Supreme Empress Maxie. # Theft is punishable by being fined up to 500 gold, or the value of the stolen item, whichever is higher. Failure to meet this fine can allow pressing into Indentured Servitude to pay off the debt. # Indentured Servants are under the protection of their debtholder and considered part of their household. # Slaves are property and an assault or theft of one is considered the same as stealing property for the purposes of laws. # All slaves and indentured servitudes must be registered with the government. Indentured servants are capable of earning citizenship rights to be awarded at the end of their arrangement. Slaves may not. # Council members may serve as judge and decider of punishments in any legal matter in which they are not an active party. In the case they are one of the active parties, another council member or the Empress must serve as the judge in such occasions. Geography Resting on the other side of a large expanse of mountains, the starting capital Magnostadt resides at the coast. Fertile grounds surrounding the area with a large river passing through the kingdom itself provides what would possibly be a beautiful scenic attraction in the future. History Within the first few days of founding the Kou Empire, the Capital Magnostadt was visited by a celebrity who spent the first few days looking over what was to be the start of a magnificent empire. How they knew where the Kingdom had started was never discovered though, it certainly wasn't considering a detriment especially considering they spent a good deal of money before taking their leave. A month later, the...(To be completed) Inhabitants The Kou Empire currently consists of both living and undead creatures, with living creatures greatly outnumbering the unliving. The races are truly varied and too much so to properly identify the majority, as there are no racial restrictions or limitations in order for one to join the kingdom at this time, it is unknown for how long that will last. Religion The Kou Empire almost exclusively worships the demon lords, but the primary Demon Lord worshipped within the capital city is the Demon Lord Zura, Orcus and Nethys. It is strictly forbidden to worship and Good deity that seeks to destroy undead or are considered to be the direct opposition to undead. Magnostats Imperial Magical Academy Application Welcome Students to the Imperial Magical Academy. The Imperial Academy was made to help educate young and old casters the art of weaving magic as well as sharing knowledge learned with our fellow casters in order to create a more prosperous Empire. The Academy rests within the heart of the Imperial district to the west of the Palace of the empire. Magnostats Imperial Military Academy Welcome to the Imperial Military Academy! This structure is the first of many steps towards giving the none casters within the kingdom a purpose beyond that of a laborer as well as allow those special few to earn rank, status, and prestige among their constituents. The Military academy will be a required institution to join should you wish to raise up from your current stat in life. Those of sufficient skill and rank will obtain better living conditions and higher wage for their devotion to the Empire. Should you prove yourself to be one of the very best and brightest, you could even gain your own regiment of troops. Upon joining the military you acknowledge that you may be called upon to perform tasks for the kingdom without any additional pay. Taxation and Tariffs No kingdom can ever expand without the taxation of their people. The Kou Empire is no different, but their pay scale is very different due to the mercy of it's Empress. * Nonresidents of the Kou Empire must pay an exportation tax of 20% on all goods purchased within the Kou Empire. * Residents of the Kou Empire must pay a tax of 10% of all goods above 10,000gp. * The Ruling Council, Group Major, Commander, Group Commander, Grand Master, Supreme Master and Imperial Master, as well as those Council Members of the Kingdom of Sin, are exempt from taxes with the exception to rare material components such a Diamonds for the purpose of wish and greater cost. The tax for such items is 10% * Donations to the Kou Empire will be spent on improving the kingdom as a whole or towards a specific project that the citizen has requested, depending on the amount donated. Said person may even be exempt from taxes for a duration of time assessed on a case by case basis. Settlement Sheets '''Magnostadt' Neutral Evil Corruption 3; Crime +3 Economy +28; Law +19; Lore +9; Society 12 Qualities '''Magically Attuned, Prosperous, Notorious, Academic, Financial Center, Desecrate( CL 47 ) '''Danger 15; Disadvantages Government Magocracy Notable NPCs Maxie Reiko - Her Imperial Majesty Jonas - His Grace - Highest Donor and main conspirator for the creation of this Empire Marketplace Purchase Limit 27500 ( 72600 )gp; Sell Limit 260000 gp; Spell level limit: 6th CL limit: 12 Minor Items 9; Medium Items 4; Major Items 2 Category:Settlement